


The hunters

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	The hunters

The window was blowing through the trees making the leaves rustle and some fall to the ground, looking up the wild boar sniffed the air it couldn’t see nor smell anything, returning its eyes to the fallen fruit on the floor.

Watching the animal return to what it was doing behind the log Kili smirked at the redhead elf making her roll her eyes, “If you’re going to hunt it Kili, you better do it quickly, I would have the deed done by now” Tauriel whispered to the smug dwarf, “just you watch this” Kili whispered as he slowly got up and aimed his arrow at it, controlling his breathing Kili let his arrow lose and smirked watching as the arrow flew past and missed the boar completely.

Seeing the animal run Tauriel let out a loud laugh “I like to see you do better” Kili huffed, turning on her heels Tauriel aimed her bow and sent an arrow flying, hearing a grunt and thudding sound she turned to Kili who’s mouth was wide open at the sight of the lifeless boar “something like that?” She asked as she jumped over the log and made her way towards the dead animal, following her “they won’t let me live this down you know” Kili huffed out making her stop and look around “well lucky for you they are not here yet” she smirked at the dwarf bending down by the boar she removed her arrow and replaced it with Kili’s “now the kill is yours” she whispered in Kili’s ears and kissed his cheek just as the rest of the dwarves caught up to the hunters.


End file.
